The Drive
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine and Sara drive thru the desert to attend a conference. conversational. CS pairing. don't like, don't read....


**The Drive**

_disclaimer: Same old stuff. I own nothing of CBS. I only own my thoughts, my laptop, my guitar, and my motor bike which takes me from point A to point B. and a little over to point C._

* * *

"How long again is this drive?" 

"Seven more hours, more or less, I guess."

"How long have we been driving now?"

"An hour or so now."

"That long? Geez, this is going to be long drive."

"Well, look at the scenery..."

"...of the miles and miles of sand? Scattered cactus? Occassional road kill? Vultures circling above? Yeah, the scenery is lovely."

"Catherine..."

"I'm sorry, Sara. It just irks me when we could've have an hour's flight instead of a seven or eight hour drive to the convention."

"Budget cuts, office politics, and Ecklie."

"Sure, and Grissom rides the plane."

"He paid for his fare, you know."

"Yeah, right. That's what they want us to think. Right now he's basking in the sun with his straw hat sipping tequilla by the pool."

"Grissom? I don't think so."

"Well, I would do that."

"We'll listen to music..."

"The radio is on already. The DJ sucks."

"Or roll your windows down..."

"And let the warm, humid, sticky air in? I don't think so."

"Well, then shut up and let me drive."

"Wow. Am I pissing you off?"

"If you're going to complain for seven hours, yes."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

---oOo---

There's a gas station. I'll stop so we can stretch a bit, get some snacks or something."

"Fine."

"Now you're not talking?"

"You told me to shut up..."

"Catherine..."

"Okay!"

---oOo---

"I told you this sucks, Sara."

"Cath..."

"He had stale muffins, room temperature water..."

"Cath..."

"...I opened a coke and not even a fizz sound so it's old, old, old..."

"Cath..."

"He had a hearing aid on but the batteries most likely are old. So I had to shout everything three times... "

"Catherine..."

"...the gum is so dry, even the tic tacs are stuck together..."

" Cath..."

"The bag of chip tastes like dry wood. Hell, even smells like it too."

"Cath..."

"What kind of store was that?"

"Catherine..."

"What!"

"Please, we have five more hours. It's six o'clock and..."

"You want me to shut up again? That's it?"

"No, let's just talk. About anything."

"Fine. Ask something then."

"Uhhh...well...hmmmm. You first."

"Oh, great. Five more hours of this then. That's perfect, Sara."

---oOo---

"You hear that, Catherine?"

"Noooo... What am I suppose to hear?"

"Listen. The engine..."

"So we're still moving, it's a good thing, right?"

"Hmmm."

"Tell me it's a good thing, Sara. Stop creasing your brow like that. It's eight o'clock and not a gas station, house, light or car in sight."

"Let me turn here and stop. I'll check."

"Why the hell again are we going to this damn convention? Enlighten me!"

"Continuing education units, required course, we're both due for one every two years, part of our evaluation, we..."

"Ah, shut up, Sara. That's not making me feel better."

---oOo---

"Find out what's making the funny noise, Sara?"

"So you heard it too?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was normal..."

"A rattling noise in the engine is normal?"

"Well, if it was me I would've turned the radio up and ignore it. Then it would be normal to me."

"If it was you..."

"If it was me, Sara... I WOULD'VE FLOWN TO THE DAMN CONVENTION!!"

"Okay, okay. I can't really see anything with this flash light and the engine is too hot to touch. We'll rest here for awhile then I'll check again."

"Here? In the middle of nowhere? It's pitched dark! What happens if there are dingoes around?"

"Catherine, dingoes are in Australia..."

"...or a tiger, lion , panther..."

"We're not in Africa, Catherine."

"THIS IS AMERICA! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!"

"Okay, okay... I'm here. It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. I'll take care of you, Catherine.You're tired, I'm tired. We'll rest for awhile."

"I just hate this, Sara. Me, you, here all alone. In the dark..."

"Look at the bright side. We got warm water, stale muffins, dry gum and sticky tic tacs."

"I threw the muffins out. I felt something move in it."

"Ewww..."

"Plus I finished the gum. It was like chewing rubber for awhile."

"Oookay. Well, lay the back seats down so you could rest for awhile. I got a blanket folded up in there."

"And you?"

"I'll be in the front, watching."

"Thanks, Sara."

"Always a pleasure, Catherine. Always."

---oOo---

"Sara! Sara, wake up! You hear that?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hear that?"

"Probably a snake passing. It cooler now so they're coming out..."

"Hell! I'm not staying in the back by myself!"

"Catherine! Stop climbing to the front! We're in a closed vehicle. Nothing's going to get in here."

"Remember 'Cujo'? That dog killed a man, circled that truck with the boy in it..."

"That's a horror novel by Stephen King, Catherine."

"He did 'Carrie', that was freaky. What if she pops up here?"

"She was in a prom. Again, that was a novel."

"Well, he did 'Christine' and that car was scary."

"Catherine, we're fine. Here, I'll lay next to you then if it'll help you feel better."

"Thank you."

---oOo---

"Cath, it's getting a bit hot. I'm going to roll the windows down a bit."

"The hell you are! What if there we're killer bats that'll swoop in and suck out our blood?'

"Vampire bats. They're called vampire bats, but they only..."

"Vampire bats? Hell, you are not touching that window!"

"I'm hot.."

"Take off your shirt. I took mine off. It's dark anyway."

"You...you're not wearing a shirt?"

"I was sweating bullets, Sara. Beside it's a new shirt. And I still have my bra on. You are...wearing one, right?"

"Of couse!"

"So?"

"Uhh... okay then..."

---oOo---

"Catherine...?"

"Shhh. I'm trying to get comfortable."

"You... you're... Catherine..."

"Yes, I'm Catherine. Who do you want me to be, Sara?"

"I want you. I mean...you're so close. I'm..."

"Uncomfortable? Nervous? I'll move..."

"No! I mean no. Don't, please. I like...I mean I want you... next to me."

"You sure?"

"I... uh, I've always wanted you, Catherine."

"I know."

"You... you do? You did?"

"Yes. I've noticed. I catch you staring at me, watching me, checking me. You're mood changes when I'm near. You become formal, stoic, impassive. Uncomfortable."

"I do? I do, don't I?'

"It's cute. But then it irritates me."

"Uhh, why?"

"You don't do anything about it. You're contented from a distance. A wuss. You hide from it. I won't bite you, you know."

"You're Catherine."

"And you're Sara. We've established that already, years ago."

"I mean..."

"I know what you mean."

"Cath..."

"So I pick a fight, get on your nerves, argue."

"Because I don't do anything."

"Yes, and you are still not doing anything."

"Catherine..."

"God, Sara! What do I have to do to you to get you moving?"

"Catherine, I..."

"Listen. We're in the middle of nowhere. In the dark, half naked already. We've both been wanting each other for awhile now..."

"...years."

"Years?"

"I've been wanting you for years, Catherine."

"Well? So what are you going to do about it?"

"I wish I could turn on the light so you could see me grinning like an idiot."

"I'd rather feel, if you don't mind..."

---oOo---

_An hour after..._

"Ohh, Sara... you're wonderful..."

"You make me feel wonderful, Catherine."

"It's nice to moan and scream your name without a care in the world."

"I think you scared half the animals away, Catherine."

"With you grunting like that, you scared the other half away."

"I do not grunt..."

"Oh, you want me to prove it, Sara?"

---oOo---

_ten minutes later..._

"Oh... ohhh...Okay, I do grunt."

It's cute, I like it. I want to hear it again."

"Catherine...!"

---oOo--

_much, much later..._

Oh, Catherine... I'm so exhausted. I can't lift my hand up. I can hardly move my body..."

"Good, just lay back. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, god... Catherine!!!"

"Louder, baby. I hear birds coming up ahead..."

---oOo---

_and much, much later..._

"Sara? Honey? Wake up,baby. The sun's coming up. Get dressed. I'll drive. We still have three hours to go, the convention starts at ten. Wake up, baby."

"Hmmmm? Is it Wednesday?"

"You're funny, Sara. It's six in the morning, Monday."

---oOo---

"Catherine, do we have to attend this? I'm so tired I need sleep."

"Me, too. But imagine the things we can do together afterwards..."

"Well, we could hit the mall or watch a movie."

"Sara, you are so dense. I mean _us_. Me and you, together."

"Ohhhh...! The hotel... Oh yeah. Oh, god, yes. Me and you. oh, yes."

"I want to hear you grunt. I love it. Oh, look! There's Grissom waving at us."

---oOo---

"Girls, what took you so long? It's only a four hour drive..."

"Four...four hour drive? Saraaaa..."

"Ooops! My bad. Uhhh, Cath? let me explain a bit..."

"Four hour drive, Sara?"

"See, Catherine? Look at it this way,I finally did do something about it."

"Oh, okay. I get it now. Very clever of you. Well, we'll take the same route going back then."

"Oh, yeah, now you're talking, Catherine."

"Uh, girls...what are you two talking about?"

"Uh, well, you had to be there, Gil."

"But good thing you weren't, too."

_Catherine and Sara started laughing out loud..._

"Women, I'll never understand them..." Grissom sighs as he watches the two crack up on a joke that they only would understand.

* * *

_pour it down, make a comment, suggestion, review, something, anything. _

_One of my longest so far. It must have been the high sugar content on the icing. Kept me up all night._


End file.
